Fears in Love 2
by aceunmg
Summary: The first dream love triangle fades away… but when a real second triangle finds itself mixing with the first, our friendly neighborhood Spiderman finds himself in something deeper, a mutual hatred for loveable Peter Parker…


Fears In Love 2  
  
Events have been taken from USM issues. all characters are property of Ultimate Marvel.  
  
It's been a while.  
  
Liz has officially stopped talking to both Peter & MJ. She has even threw away the idea that Peter was Spiderman ever since the other guy posed as Spiderman.  
  
" 'Just some guy?' Just - some - guy?!! The world thinks I'm a murderer now."  
  
And she stopped talking to Kong. Everything seemed normal again for Liz. But MJ and Peter. they have been through it all. MJ getting thrown off the bridge because of Spiderman, MJ saving Peter because of a gunshot wound he got as Spiderman. and everything else Spiderman has brought into their lives.  
  
"This - this isn't it," started MJ, "I thought this would be it - but it isn't." "What are you talking about?" Peter asked in great bewilderment. "Us! This isn't what I thought it was going to be." Said MJ. Peter quickly said, "Just because Gwen is moving into my house? What are you talking about?" "No," started MJ trying to defend her statement, "No that's." "I can't believe you." Said Peter with great disappointment. "How about I wake up in the middle of night - every night - crying! Did you know that? I have nightmares Peter! Horrible nightmares that you die! You die -- or - or-or - or I die! Every night! ... I never in a million years imagined that I would be tossed off a bridge by a maniac or - or - or wiping the blood off my clothes so my mom doesn't see it! Someone is going to kill you!"  
  
To make things worse. MJ found herself hating Gwen Stacy more and more. she wasn't stupid.  
  
". This is about Gwen!" Peter exclaimed. "Peter, you're right. Yes! Yes!!" exclaimed MJ, "On top of the fact that our lives have become a nightmare that Spiderman puts us through. On top of that, now you are living - living!! With this girl who is so pretty and interesting. And she's in love with you Peter! ... I'm not stupid!"  
  
And unfortunately. things got even worse after that.  
  
"Peter, you never ask!" cried MJ, ".. It's all about you and and that stupid costume."  
  
After a few more words he asked her. "So what we're done?" She simply said. "Yeah. Peter Parker and MJ's lives took interesting turns after that.  
  
MJ became friends with Liz.  
  
*Giggles* "Oh my God Look, there's Peter and Gwen." whispered Liz. "Liz." MJ started. "Look at that, she's all over him."  
  
They watched as him and Gwen made their way to their new friend's car.  
  
"Oh forget him MJ." Said Liz. "Don't Liz," she said. "Who's the guy with the car?" "I don't know." "Forget him, Mary Jane. He's nothing special." "Yes he is." In almost a tone of regret. "Like what, tell me one thing special about Peter Parker.. What? You know what, I don't even want to know what you were going to say." "I was just going to say. he's solid gold* [that's what Gwen told MJ about Peter when they first met]"  
  
Peter and Gwen found they were connecting more and more as friends and nothing else. as a matter of fact. to Peter, Gwen was really interested in his new friend Eddie. Eddie Brock. who introduced a whole new chapter to Peter's madness. the truth about their fathers.  
  
However hidden beneath it all was a conspiracy that everyone really kept to themselves.  
  
Peter. He truly wasn't ready for anything. He just wanted to find out information about his father. He really wasn't interested in a relationship. but he really missed MJ.  
  
MJ. MJ was just scared. she loved Peter and always would. she was just trying to keep her new found friendship with Liz. She hated Spiderman because he ruined their life.  
  
Liz. Liz didn't really hate Peter. As a matter of fact, she was still very much in love with him and was just trying to get MJ out of the picture. She hated Spiderman for just making things complicated.  
  
Gwen. Gwen was attracted to Eddie, but was really in love with Peter. She hated Spiderman for "killing her father".  
  
Eddie. He's just some guy. for now.  
  
Spiderman. Spiderman has more enemies that fingers can count. including Norman Osborn, Doc Ock, Kraven, "Just some guy," three gorgeous girls [Gwen, Liz, and MJ], and many more. everything was just against Spiderman now, until he finds "venom," now he will take his rightful revenge on Peter.  
  
Stay tuned as Fears in Love 2 continues. [Awaiting the arrival of USM # 35 - # 39] 


End file.
